


Сочетание

by erlander



Series: Вместе [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 17:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10366140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erlander/pseuds/erlander
Summary: Хьюан тонко чувствует красоту. Тано высоко ценит восхищение.Это сочетание способно стать чем-то невыразимо прекрасным.





	

В детстве Хьюан почти никогда не знал одиночества. Он был вторым сыном Суинь Бей Фонг, правителя города Заофу, внуком Тоф Бей Фонг, прародительницы магии металла — и, в конце концов, старшим братом двух несносных близнецов. Вокруг всегда кипела жизнь, особенно пока велось строительство города, и маленький Хьюань с отрешенным интересом взирал на мельтешение вокруг себя. Когда его оставляли одного — нечасто, перед сном — он осторожно выбирался из постели и играл с камешками, строя из них пирамидки, пока Баатар, с которым они жили в одной комнате, не выключал лампу. К счастью, в отличии от других, старший брат никогда на него не давил и ничего не требовал: он быстро разобрался в характере брата и догадался, что лучший способ иметь с ним хорошие отношения — позволять делать то, что ему хочется. 

Суинь не отличалась подобной тактичностью. Если старший сын был любимчиком отца, в честь которого его и назвали, то Хьюан был окружен вниманием матери, и до тех пор, пока не родилась долгожданная дочка, Опал, он властвовал в её сердце почти безраздельно.

Хьюан же едва мог понять, почему Вей и Винг ревновали к нему маму. К семье он относился как к чему-то, что само собой разумеется, и привязанность к ним едва тлела в его душе. Его маленькое, закрытое сердце искренне любило лишь сад камней, где он мог часами — если представлялась такая возможность — передвигать камни как ему нравится и надолго замирать, будучи очарованным гармонией, околдованным своими неясными, но очень приятными мыслями.

Да, в детстве Хьюан редко мог урвать минуты одиночества. Возможно, именно поэтому он так его любил.

* * *

Первое, что Тано мог вспомнить из детства — это неприятная, тошнотворная смесь ароматов помойки и болотной воды. Его маленькие ручки — с сухой коркой грязи и черными полукружьями ногтей — отчаянно чесали зудящее тело, сдирая кожу. Но купаться в грязной речке детей не пускали — они ведь могли утонуть — а озаботиться этой проблемой никто из работников приюта не хотел.

Приют стоял в самых неблагополучных кварталах Республиканского города — того самого, который создавался как оплот мира, спокойствия и счастья. Только вот окраины «оплота» не знали подобных слов.

Тано понимал слова «мир» и «спокойствие», соотнося их с кладбищами, где, он точно знал, «упокаивались» и получали «мир своему праху» многие его знакомые с улиц. Зато он долго не мог понять, что такое счастье. Это когда хлеб, который им дают, чуточку свежее? Или когда удается избежать насмешек и тычков от сверстников? Глядя на худых, злых, похожих на стаю псов, мальчишек, пристально и с опаской всматриваясь в некрасивые, чумазые лица, Тано не представлял, что могло обозначать это легкое, как вздох, слово — «счастье».

Впрочем, скоро он об этом узнал. 

В ту ночь его столкнули с лежанки во сне — нарочно, конечно, — и он разбил колено и локоть в кровь. Он чувствовал, как она липко течет по грязной коже и отчетливо знал, что это очень-очень плохо. Он старался не хныкать, пробираясь по пустыми тёмным коридорам, но его никто не собирался ловить — ребята в комнате только и прошипели в спину, чтобы он проваливал. Тано зло толкнул дверь приюта, — скорее от бессилия, чем от желания по-настоящему сбежать, — но она неожиданно послушно выпустила его на улицу. Он несколько минут простоял на пороге в нерешительности, покачиваясь вперед-назад и отчаянно цепляясь за ручку, но всё-таки решился сделать шаг. Потому что его звали.

Вода.

Во мраке ночи она была совсем не такой, как днем — не было видно ни мутной вязкости её глубин, ни мусора, прибитого к берегам; лишь только лунный отблеск шелковисто волновался от полночного сквозняка. Тано завороженно преодолел расстояние до берега и опустился на колени, глядя на мячик полной луны. Потом он поднял руку, чуть касаясь водной глади, пропустил ее сквозь пальцы и мягко отвел ладонь вверх, скорее чувствуя, чем видя, как прозрачная лента оторвалась от общего потока под властью его пальцев. Но на этом Тано не остановился, плавно пододвигая всё больше воды к себе, одеваясь в неё, как в приятный прохладный доспех. Он знал, что эта вода его не обидит.

Спустя долгое время, уже перед тем, как уйти, он заглянул в спокойную гладь, словно стремясь увидеть душу воды, заглянуть в её лицо.

Ничего, кроме темноты, там не было, конечно. Но вместо этого Тано увидел _своё_ лицо.

* * *

Хьюан первым из пяти внуков Тоф Бейфонг овладел металлом. Ему было семь лет, и произошло это прямо во время торжественного обеда в честь приезда его именитой бабушки. В то время как Баатар в почтительной тишине произносил тост, Хьюан, не в силах больше молча страдать от жажды, нашел оригинальный способ пододвинуть к себе кубок, до которого не дотягивался руками — а именно, сорвать его с места магией металла. К несчастью, для отца это не прошло незамеченным, и он умолк прямо на середине фразы, изумленно уставившись на сына. 

Который, естественно, облился, не совладав с собственной магией.

После этого все позабыли про произносимый тост и сочинили новый — уже про Хьюана — и причем не один. Тоф гордо кивала в ответ на поздравления, близнецы ревели от зависти, малышка Опал звала маму, а Хьюан ненавидел всё и вся вокруг, удивляя родителей сиплыми и злыми выкриками.

Поздно ночью, сидя в уже своей собственной комнате и мучительно пытаясь забыть облитые у всех на глазах штаны и рубашку, он складывал и вновь разрушал пирамидку из камешков рассеянным движением пальцев. 

Потом он перевел взгляд на ложку, небрежно оставленную им же в чашке. Вытащил, тщательно вытерев салфеткой. Положил её на ладонь, повел свободной рукой, крутанул кистью — и через мгновенье металл стонал и плавился под его движеньями, готовый стать для него тем, чем он только захочет.

Когда с утра Суинь пришла будить сына, то обнаружила, что он спит на полу, крепко сжимая в кулаке кривоватого, но вполне узнаваемого летающего бизона.

* * *

В семь лет Тано умел делать всего лишь три вещи: управлять водой, красть и лгать. И если первые два умения ещё нуждались в совершенствовании, то лгал он виртуозно и постоянно. Его ложь текла свободно, как ручей, он извивался и вывертывался без малейшего усилия. 

В одну ночь узнав свое лицо и почувствовав за собой силу воды, он понял, что такое счастье. Счастье — в том, чтобы быть свободным. Имеющим право на то, чтобы существовать. И он решил бороться за единственное, что у него есть — самого себя, и вода отныне навсегда стала частью его сути. Вечно гибкий, вечно в движении, вечно в потоке самоуверенной лжи, — таким он стал. И отныне никто из его ровесников не осмелился задирать его — потому что за каждую нанесенную обиду он расплачивался болью от хлесткого удара воды. 

Тано сражался за свою жизнь, за право дать сдачи и за свою гордость.

За такое всегда сражаются насмерть. И в грязных кварталах пригорода этот бой ведется всю жизнь.

* * *

К пятнадцати Хьюан уже твердо знал, в чем смысл его жизни. Он слушал шепот земли, чувствовал её вибрацию кожей стоп и впитывал в себя её еле уловимое тепло. А потом он помогал металлу становиться тем, к чему тот стремился своей холодной душой. И каждый раз в его твердой структуре оставалась маленькая частичка Хьюана, навсегда впитывая в себя его силы, его мысли, его дыхание, слитое в единый поток с могуществом земли. И это была истинная красота, та, которую он вряд ли бы смог найти в живом человеке: обманчивая твердость и свободная гибкость, чувственная покорность и гордая величавость, нарочитый холод и звонкая нежность, способная вечно хранить в себе прикосновения души Хьюана.

Нет, подобное сочетание в человеке решительно невозможно. Но это не расстраивало Хьюана. Он просто продолжал творить, вместе со скульптурами вылепляя себя.

В семье к его работам относились положительно-вежливо, уважая его творчество, но внутренне всё же не понимая. Опал иногда приходила смотреть, как её старший брат работает с железом и медью, но мысли её витали где-то далеко. Лишь Тоф в редкие приезды могла надолго замереть перед металлическими абстракциями, положив ладонь на прохладный каркас. Она тоже слышала песнь металла и по-настоящему понимала суть увлечения внука.

Но они никогда не говорили об этом.

* * *

В семнадцать лет Тано был уже звездой про-бендинга, и никому бы не удалось узнать в этом нарочито-небрежном юноше чумазого, отчаянного мальчишку, который вырывал у судьбы каждый подарок зубами. Все его битвы со сверстниками, Триадами, полицейскими и прочими остались позади. Остался только один бой — на арене.

Тано всегда хотел верить в то, что он особенный. И теперь, когда тысячи людей по всему миру тоже верили в это, у него это получалось. Каждый раз, слыша, как толпа скандирует его имя, он прятал за снисходительной усмешкой ликующий клич.

Смотрите. Я имею право жить, я имею право стоять здесь. Я такой же, как вы, и даже лучше. 

_Любите меня._

_Пожалуйста, любите меня._

* * *

В двадцать один за спиной Хьюана был тяжелый подростковый период, четыре смены имиджа, три неуклюжих романа, одни серьезные — на целых два с половиной месяца — отношения и даже одно разбитое сердце. К счастью, не его.

Впрочем, его душа не была спокойна. Ему мучительно хотелось иметь рядом кого-то особенного, но он толком не умел любить даже свою семью. Он видел их несовершенства, плохо принимал недостатки и от этого сам становился несносен, нетерпелив и несчастен. В своем творчестве он искал радость, но она стала ускользать от него, он пытался и не мог услышать знакомый голос металла, дарящий вдохновение. Хьюан почти потерял себя, и даже столь важное событие, как соединение мира людей и мира духов, лишь едва затронуло его душу.

Он ждал чего-то, но и сам себе не мог объяснить, чего.

* * *

За двадцать один год своей трудной жизни Тано изведал взлёты и падения, обожание толпы и презрение аватара, безнадежную бедность и тяжелую роскошь, всевластие водной стихии и бессилие её отсутствия. Он помнил чьи-то липкие объятия на засаленных простынях и голодный — собственный — детский плач, бессмысленные гулянки в ресторанах и чистую радость возвращения магии. Пожалуй, только одного в его жизни не было — любви.

Но, как ребенком он не знал значения слова «счастье», так и сейчас он толком не понимал, что такое любовь. Он не искал её и верил, что её нет.

Он думал обо всём этом, наблюдая за стеклом смену пейзажа. 

Их дирижабль держал курс на Заофу.

* * *

Хьюан сидел на трибуне, отстраненно взирая в пространство. Из-за нестабильной обстановки с духами в Республиканском городе финал чемпионата про-бендинга перенесли в Заофу, и, естественно, вся семья в полном составе собиралась насладиться зрелищем. Хьюан раздраженно терпел гомон и общюю взбудораженность, которые напрочь гасили в нём легкий интерес к предстоящему соревнованию.

Но когда яркие софиты осветили арену, когда начался бой, его взгляд против воли обратился к действию — и мгновенно остановился на одном из магов. 

Сначала он заметил ленивую и при этом кипучую силу в его движениях, неуловимую и танцующую пластику его тела. Потом увидел и оценил красоту его подвижного, бледного лица. А затем он услышал легкий, тихий прохладный голос водной стихии — свежий и звенящий, тягучий и плавный — в двух коротких слогах имени «Тано».

И вот тогда-то Хьюан понял, что такое красота в человеческом обличье.

* * *

Тано вряд ли мог бы сказать, чем его зацепил молчаливый маг металла. Почему его взгляд, серьезный и даже чересчур пристальный, мог сказать ему больше, чем голоса сотен поклонников. 

Вероятно, это всё из-за его скульптур, созданных с любовной чуткостью, которые тихо и приятно гудели от прикосновения.

Возможно, он чувствовал, что нашел кого-то, кто принимает его полностью — сразу, безоговорочно, бездумно.

А может, ему просто нравилось, как звучит его имя, похожее на вздох. 

 

* * *

Хьюан тонко чувствует красоту. Тано высоко ценит восхищение.

И это сочетание способно стать чем-то невыразимо прекрасным.


End file.
